


The Art Of Fucking Around by Logan Croft

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I suppose?????, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Morality | Patton Sanders is Not a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Little Shit, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, human!AU, imma say this once, you know what ill tag it as u!pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan Croft is back to his university after a three day week-end. He meets someone interesting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	The Art Of Fucking Around by Logan Croft

"Lo-gan!" Roman's booming voice rang throughout their dorm as he bounced into view. "Aw, wake up, teach!" 

Logan grumbled and turned, drawing his covers closer. Roman, thankfully, hopped away (probably to annoy Virgil) singing songs Logan didn't care for. Great. He was awake now, and it's all because of Roman. He threw his covers off, squandering out of bed. He just came back from their three-day weekend, visiting his parents and taking solace in waking up late. Sure, his classes started at a comfortable 10 AM, but he always woke up around 8 AM, unable to sleep through the ruckus his suite-mates caused. Patton and Roman had foolishly chosen classes that began at 8, and Logan had to suffer through their shitty, Disney themed alarms and heavy footsteps and _loud_ voices. Virgil's classes start at 9. Logan feels sorry for him, falling asleep by 2 AM, only to wake up four or five hours later due to Patton's nonsense. 

"Logi-bear! Wake up!" His eyes snapped open, petrified of Patton. Patton was nice. He was caring and kind and nice to everyone. He, however, was very rigid with his opinions and 'rules'. He was also inconsiderate of Logan's concerns. Logan wasn't sure whether or not he liked Patton. He does know that even though he has expressed clear discomfort with nicknames like 'Logi-bear' and 'Lolo', Patton has not stopped. He doesn't like it. He doesn't like being brushed aside.

Patton bursts into his room - and oh god, Logan hates that, too. He never knocks. Sometimes, Logan wishes Patton comes in at an unfortunate time, just so he keeps that in mind and doesn't barge in ever again. One day, Logan will _make_ that happen. He isn't below dirty tactics. 

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Roman's brother is coming in today and we _have_ to be ready to meet him."

"I wasn't aware that Remus would be meeting us at 7 AM." 

Patton giggled. "No, silly, he's not meeting us _now_ -"

"Then why are you waking me up? Patton, please leave."

"Aw, kiddo, I'm just trying to get you to wake up fresh!" 

"That doesn't make any sense. Will you please leave?" Logan slammed his glasses onto his face, no longer squinting at everything. 

"Lolo, come on!" Again, this was some bullshit, right here. Why should Logan wake up? He shook his head, hands grasping the hem of his shirt. 

"Alright, Patton." He pulled his shirt over his head, determined to make Patton leave. "If you insist on staying on here, there's nothing I can do." 

Patton sputters before taking a step back. "What are you doing?" 

"I would've liked to change my clothes without company, but here you are, so..." Thankfully, he did not have take off his trousers to make Patton leave, slamming the door behind him. 

He drove for six hours last night. He reached his university at 2AM. He deserved to sleep in if he wanted to. He - there was no point in bemoaning things that have already happened. He picked out his clothes (put his shirt on, too) and went off to the bathroom, hoping that it would be unoccupied. Unfortunately, it was very much occupied. He sat down at the dining table, watching Virgil drink red bull. At 7AM. 

"Hey, Patton told me what you did." A pause. "He really should knock." 

A thought occurred to Logan. Although he didn't mind sharing his room with Roman (he did, just a bit), it would be more beneficial for everyone involved if Virgil and Logan shared one. That way, Patton and Roman could be loud and wake to each other's annoying alarms. It would be perfect. "I have an idea. If you and Roman switch dorms -"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes _please_ , oh my god, Logan you are a genius, thank fuck!" Virgil slumped in the chair in front of Logan. Virgil looked really tired. He always was, but people usually look better after three day weekends. 

"Hey, didn't you stay here for the weekend?" Virgil nodded. "Did everyone wake up at seven?" 

Virgil wordlessly held his gaze, and Logan could only imagine the horror. "Are you okay?" 

"No, Logan, I am never okay." 

"I thought it was 'I'm not okay, I promise'?" Roman flopped in the chair next to Logan, hair slightly wet. "Logan, why do you look like Virgil?" 

Ignoring his question, Logan cut straight to the chase. "Would you be amenable to switching rooms with Virgil?" 

"Sure, as long as everyone is okay with it?" They nodded in response and Roman shrugged. He glanced at his watch. "Uh, I'm pretty sure Remus will be coming over soon." 

"I still don't get why he didn't just join last week." Roman nodded noncommittally and Virgil dropped the subject. "Um, when do you wanna switch?" 

"I'll start packing now." They both headed off to their respective room, leaving Logan alone with his clothes, waiting for Patton to be done. He could go to the communal bathrooms, but he would rather die than do that. He made the mistake of going there on his first day here - and holy shit. He showed up to his Creative Writing class _high_. Valedictorian, Logan Croft, showed up to a class _high_. He had some brownies. While he could admit that it was quite the experience and he was glad to have experienced it at least once, he wasn't eager to do that again. Not to mention the state of those bathrooms, they were absolutely filthy.

"Um, you can go, now." Patton trudged up to the dining table. Logan thought about what he almost did. Eh. "And um, I'm sorry about... before. I shouldn't have done that."

"Neither should I. I apologise as well, that was rash." Patton smiled at him. Logan stalked off to the bathroom. That just bought him a week of freedom and happiness. By next week, Patton would be back on his bullshit. 

He wasn't good at adhering to his word. 

By the time Logan was turning the shower off, he could hear chatter from the living room. Remus must be here. He wormed his way into his hoodie and tried to smoothen his hair before hastily going out.

"Logan, this is Remus!" Roman immediately exclaimed, arm slung around his twin. Remus grinned at Logan, green eyes comically wide. 

"Hello, Remus. Pleasure to meet you." 

"Oh, you guys are in the same Creative Writing class!" 

"You took a 10AM? Smart guy." Remus looked like Roman on drugs. If Roman had joined a circus. Remus was wearing black leather pants, a neon green shirt that stuck to his bony frame. His hair was a mop on his head with a streak of white falling into his eyes. "Well, that's everyone, I guess. See you in class, Logan." Roman walked him out, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Dude, you are so lucky you weren't here for the beginning." Virgil slunk up beside him. "He's... I dunno what to say. I like him, but I'm super scared at the same time." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't look strong enough to do anything to you, Virgil. Besides, he's Roman's brother, I doubt he would do anything to anyone." Virgil shook his head nonetheless, adamant.

* * * 

"LOGAN!" Logan looked around for the source of the voice, alarmed. He saw an arm waving up at him from between a sea of students and he made his way there, seeing that familiar neon green shirt. "Logan! Ready for class?"

Logan nodded. Remus immediately turned the other way and marched on ahead. "Uh, that's not where our class is." 

"Huh. Guess that's what happens when you don't show up for orientation." Their class wasn't too far away and they made it there in silence - except for the sound of metal clanking together. It came from Remus' backpack. He only smiled in return. Logan didn't care about it enough to pester. 

Professor Murphy started class with an assignment. She wanted them to hand in their outline at the end of class - and Logan didn't know enough about universities and assignments to refute anything, no matter how... weird (???) it sounded. Remus was immediately jittering in class, leg bouncing up and down. 

"Get this," He said and Logan turned to him. "I have bugs crawling in my eyes and -"

"There isn't enough space in your eyes for bugs to just exist there."

"Well, okay, I lose my eyes and the bugs are there."

"Bugs nestling in empty eye sockets isn't as common as you think it is. We're supposed to create something more realistic this time," Logan pointed at the words scrawled on the board. "I think you should stick to that for now." 

"Why is there a cane up your butt, Logan?" 

"That's not possible." He knew what Remus meant, but sometimes it was fun to infuriate people. By that he meant that it was _always_ fun.

"Of course it is! It's like a dildo, but instead it's a huge ass cane -"

"What are you guys talking about?!" A girl next to Logan leaned over, and they stared at her in silence. She looked taken back. "Jeez." 

"There's an empty seat to your right." Logan pointed out. She shook her head, switching nonetheless. "You were saying?"

"Right, so that is technically possible." 

"I suppose." He conceded. "Any idea what you're going to write about?" 

"I'm stealing this, sorry Logan. How do you feel, knowing that there's fanfiction of you?"

Logan shook his head. "Feels great. Are you actually writing something based off of this or?"

Remus nodded, hair bouncing around. "Yeah. It's going to be fun." He scribbled something on his paper, and Logan turned to his own paper. Why couldn't they just type? 

"Okay, so, I murder everyone with this pen." Remus blurts out and Logan glances at the pen in question. 

He scoffs. "That's impossible. It would barely pierce skin, let alone kill anyone." 

"Oh. Is there anything in this room to kill to with?" 

"Desks, chairs, fire extinguishers, glass from the window." Shit, he wrote 'window' on his paper. 

"Thanks!" They spent the rest of class like that, Remus would ask Logan something, Logan would answer and subsequently end up writing a word he spoke on his paper. He didn't mind, this was rather fun. As they left, Remus glanced at his watch. 

"What do you have next?"

"I have Biology in one hour." 

"Biology and Creative Writing?" Logan shrugged. "Nice. I have Psychology then."

* * * 

Logan woke up with a jostle, blearily looking around. He saw Virgil by the door, sneezing into his elbow. "Go back to sleep, L." And so he did, out like a light. The next time he regained consciousness, he was three minutes away from his alarm going off. He turned it off and stretched, glad to have the whole house to himself. Roman and Patton had a great time waking up early. Roman sometimes joined Virgil and Logan late at night when he needed to study, tired of Patton's endless chatter. He was a great guy, he really was. Except he never really studied, and distracted Roman from studying.

He also stopped knocking, barging in as always. Logan resolved to buy a lock for his door, sick and tired of everyone's bullshit. 

He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar - when he saw his notes on the table. 

Oh good god, he’d forgotten about his finals. A blissful moment, lost in the wind. He sorted through his notes, granola bar forgotten. His class started in half an hour, and he usually met up with Remus by the lecture hall, swapping flashcards and quizzing each other on their majors. He hurriedly got ready, grabbing his notes and bag. He turned up late, chatting with Remus for five minutes before heading inside. They walked to the library, a combined free they both had, to revise. Remus was a great study partner, it wasn’t like Logan had to pour over his textbook or read the whole time. A bit of their majors overlapped, psychology being a part biology (sort of), and they usually started off with that. 

Today, however, Remus was extra distracted, looking around and fidgeting and jittering. 

"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm?" He looked at Logan. "Yes, yes, yes everything is perfectly fine. I'm just stressed about finals." They went over some more notes, then parted ways to their classes. Logan couldn't help but wonder what was actually bothering Remus, he wasn't inclined to believe that it was about finals. 

Something was up, and Logan was determined to find out what. 

(After finals, that is.)

* * * 

Logan wasn't sure how he ended up here, making out on his roommate's bed. But he was here, nonetheless. Remus's hands were going places, one hand on his chest, under his hoodie. His hands were twisted in Remus' hair, tugging slightly. Finals were over, and there was a party in the cafeteria thrown by their seniors. They'd gone there first letting loose and unwinding after stressful weeks of revision. They then stumbled up into Logan's dorm to dump their bags there, having just come back from the library. Remus had breezily flopped down on Virgil's bed, looking around curiously. Logan came closer to him, trying to show Remus something out of their window - and the next thing he knew, they were staring at each other.

Now here he was. Desecrating sweet Virgil's innocent bed. They separated, panting for air. Remus' green eyes shone, pupils wide blown. Remus pulled him closer, tilting Logan's head up to press his lips against his throat and-

"OH MY GOD!" The door burst open, and Patton stood there, horrified. He held one hand over his heart, the other covering his mouth. Logan stared back at him, not embarrassed one bit. After all, he wasn't the one who barged into his roommate's room to see him making out with his other roommate's twin. That was Patton's problem. "Oh my, sorry!" He slammed the door shut immediately, and Logan's attention was stolen by Remus, far away from Patton and how he would finally (hopefully) knock.

* * * 

"Hi, L. Wanna tell me why Patton wouldn't let me in my own room last night?" Virgil demanded the moment Logan stepped out. He froze in the doorway, very much aware of _all_ of his roommates, sitting at the dining table. Wide awake.

"Ah, my apologies, Virgil." Goddamnit, Logan wished that they had gone to Remus' instead. Remus' roommates were a lot... they were just not this invested in Logan's life. 

"One, that didn't answer my question. Two, you look like you've been through a hurricane and - NO! NO, LOGAN YOU DID NOT JUST FUCK IN OUR ROOM!" Patton whimpered, hiding his face in his arms. 

"Ohohoho! Yes, Logan, get some!" Roman cheered. Logan felt like Roman would not be cheering if he knew more. "I'm so proud of you, Logan, getting laid, damn! Who is this lucky, lucky guy?" 

He exhaled. "Remus." 

A pause. "Remus Prince? My brother?" 

He nodded, glancing at Virgil's ashen face. Whoops. Patton mumbled something. And Logan was sort of, kind of, almost completely glad that Remus was asleep. He felt like they didn't know that Remus was currently _in_ Logan's bed. 

"Patton, how did you know?" Patton mumbled something again and Virgil looked at Logan. 

"He came in my room." And all hell erupted, breaking loose. 

"See, that is the problem, it's not 'your' room, it's 'our' room -" 

"PATTON, YOU SAW THEM FUCKING!?"

"- so, I dunno why you thought a fun activity in _our_ room -"

"WHAT?! NO! THEY WERE JUST KISSING, ROMAN EW!" 

"- would be doing 'it', seriously, I'll like, pay for a motel room for you guys, just don't do that to me, L, I trusted you!"

"Why Remus? Why didn't you lie to me? Why, Logan, why?!"

"Logan, I swear I will knock every time I enter a room, I will loudly announce it, I will jangle a bell, I'm so sorry!" 

"What's going on?" Remus poked his head out from their room and well, Logan was actually enjoying this. It was fun, watching everyone lose their shit, one by one, slowly. In order of most effective and impactful - and there we go. Silence fell over the room. Patton squeaked again.

Virgil rounded on Logan. "I'm going... somewhere else, and when I come back, that room _will_ be... clean and holy, okay? I do not condone any of this. L, uh, congratulations." He promptly left, Patton following him like a lost puppy. 

Roman sat on his chair, shell shocked. Logan cleared his throat and he got up, shrugging on the nearest jacket (it was actually Virgil's) before wringing his hands. He left, too, taking the keys to his car with him, and if he drove off of a cliff, Logan wouldn't really blame him. Well, he would, but whatever. 

"Wow." Remus breathed out. 

"Excellent reactions."

"At least the house is empty, now." Logan raised an eyebrow. "For the peace and quiet, jeez, Croft get your head out of the gutter!" 

Remus hops up on the kitchen island, swinging his legs slightly. Logan wasn't sure where they stood. He knew he would still like to study and talk and hang out with Remus, he just wasn't sure he had emotional feelings for Remus in a romantic sense. It was... quite a lot. 

"I think we should try and decipher... everything." Remus says. "Think I would die if I was stabbed by that knife?"

"No, that is too blunt to pierce skin. You could maybe get bruised. And yes, I do think we should do that." Remus smiled at him and Logan smiled back. No, he didn't love Remus. Probably. They stood in silence for a few more seconds. 

"I don't think -"

"I don't really -"

They stared at each other. "Go ahead, Remus." 

"Okay, um, I don't really want a romantic relationship -" That was a relief. "- and I'm sorry if you do but uh..." 

"No, no, I don't either. What we have is good." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah." 

"That was the perfect oppurtunity to say as serious as a heart attack!" 

"Why would I say that?" 

"Because!"

* * * 

"Hey, L, you turning in now?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to go for a solid twelve hours of sleep." He smoothened his sheets. Finals were over. Finals were over. He could sleep forever now. 

"Sure, like we're going to get away with that." They shared a 'Look'. "Listen, um, I know I was freaking out before, in the morning you know, but um, I think it's really cool you found someone you like and uh-"

"Oh, we're not dating. We decided we don't like each other that way."

"Oh. Oh! Um, well. That's cool, too. Would you date someone else, too, then?"

He considered that. "I dunno. Maybe? I haven't really thought about all that." Virgil hummed in response, slouching further down in his bed, illuminated by the scanty lighting of his phone. Deeming their conversation over, Logan pulled the covers to his chin, lights already turned off. Virgil liked sitting in the dark with his phone on, and while Logan knew that it was bad for his eyesight... he liked doing that, too. He turned to his side, hyperaware of how awake he was. 

Great. Fantastic. 

He turned the other side, facing Virgil and tried to count to a million or something. His personal best was 500, he didn't fall asleep, he just got bored. If he couldn't sleep now, he'd fall asleep in a few hours, it was no big deal. 1, 2, 3, no no no no. His thoughts were racing and he knew that there was no reason to be tormenting himself like this. 

"Why are you writhing around?" Virgil whispered. 

"I can't sleep and my dream is dead." 

"Sucks ass, dude. You should -" A loud crash followed by laughter. Then, another crash. 

"Sorry, guys!" The distant voice of Patton sounded through their walls. 

They shared another 'Look'. 

"Um, I'm just going to say this, do you wanna maybe get an apartment? Together? Like, somewhere else, and we can split the rent."

Logan thought about that. He would _love_ that. "That sounds great. It sounds really great, yeah, absolutely. We should get it before vacation starts."

"Yeah, yeah, for sure. Uh, I saw some apartments near that one bakery, you know The Bean or something? Well, a block away, it's like a good average house with an average rent... um, we should do this in the morning." 

"Oh, of course, you should sleep, yes."

"I don't think I'm going to sleep anytime soon."

"Me neither. We can go over what you saw, if you want?" They flicked the lights on, and Virgil shifted to make room for Logan. He opened up his laptop, pulling out a heavily detailed Notion page. "You've really thought about this."

"Yeah. See this one, they have a student's discount, which is great. And it's super close to the university, it has a little bakery nearby, and the roads aren't all that busy. There's two separate bathrooms, but the dining room is kinda tiny. The rooms are kinda okay, both have windows - and the best thing is, I know a guy who lives there and he says that everything is always working and all problems are solved like immediately."

"That sounds great!"

* * * 

Remus looked around Logan's room, poking and prodding at... well, everything. Logan had finally moved, and now he and Virgil had their own house! Of course, they were renting, but there was something else about their own rented apartment that wasn't on campus. Remus often accompanied him home, claiming that his bed was a lot nicer to take naps on. Which he did. Several times, he would come under the guise of studying, only to fall asleep for an hour. Logan didn't mind, at all. He left his job at the local library and took up one at The Bean. It paid better and there was a chance he would get tipped, the local library was three seconds away from being bankrupt. Virgil also took up shift at The Bean, he was trying to get his freelance graphic designing on the road, but had no luck so far. Remus did commissions on tumblr, saving up for... something. Roman dropped out after realising that he hated university and his parents were more than accepting. He was taking a gap year before deciding what he wanted to do. Since all of Patton's roommate's left, he got assigned a new dorm, but since he was a sophomore living with freshman, he wasn't enjoying himself that much.

Remus' suite mates were excellent. Remy got two drinks from The Bean everyday, Janus always tipped at The Bean (something about how they all deserved better and other anarchist things) and Emile. Emile, holy shit, he was an angel in disguise. He was on the hockey team and often dragged his teammates to The Bean. This was all because Remus bullied his roommates into going there instead of Starbucks, and Virgil and Logan were thriving. 

"So, Logan, I have a bunch of nickname suggestions." Remus piped up, laying on his stomach.

"Let's hear them." 

"Log." 

"Log?" Logan looked up from where he was trying to determine if his frames were straight. "Log as in wood, log, logarithm?"

"Ooh, talking smart and sexy, now, are we?" 

"Math is not sexy, stop this atrocious slander at once."

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕  
> this was a lot of fun


End file.
